Story Of A Nobody
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: What do you call waking up in a strange town and finding out your a Nobody connected to a certain Keyblade wielder along with various outers? My life that's what.
1. Prologue And Day I

_Damn you Sora, and your puppy dog look! He kept pestering me know my backstory and wouldn't give up until I said yes and so here I am. So in case anyone is reading this (I'm looking at you Sora.) I guess I'd better start with when I was "born"._

KHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Twilight Town, quiet little place for a nobody to be born as I'm sure Roxas could tell you. His conversations with me, Axel and some black-haired girl whose name escapes me were always the highlight of my day- oops, getting ahead of myself. Sorry, sometimes my hand writes faster than my brain can process.

Anyway, I came into "existence" if you call it that somewhere around Twilight Station, near the clocktower in case your interested. I still remember what happened on that day...

- Day I -

I looked around for any anything that would tell me where I was but no luck, I looked down to examine myself and noticed I was wearing a black T-shirt, gray fingerless gloves, checkerboard design long pants, a crown necklace around my neck, and white sneakers. As I walked along trying to get a feel for the place I ran into a boy with camo pants. "Hey, watch where your going!" "S-S-S-Sorry, I'm new around here and would like to know where I am." I managed to sputter out while still trying to get the hang of speaking mannerisms.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just ticked off that Scifer been going around saying I'll never be good at Struggle, I'll show him. Never introduced myself did I? Name's Hayner and your in Twilight Town."

I didn't know how to respond because I didn't even know my own name! Thinking quickly I made one up- " My name's Renzo, I just moved here and want to get a feel for the place." I lied. "Hey Renzo nice to meet you! See ya soon." Hayner said as he walked off towards a back alley and disappeared. Deciding that I had no outer leads to follow I began to follow him but before I took three steps a swilling hole of darkness appeared and a black cloaked figure stepped out and the hole closed behind it.

Now, when you see a figure step out of a black hole and begins to walk towards you what to you do? You run but not knowing the layout of the town I was soon backed into a dead end. "Stay away from me!" I said. The figure ether did not hear or didn't bother to reply and continued to advance on me. Panic would have welled up inside me but for some strange reason I was unable to feel said panic. Looking for a weapon to defend myself but I couldn't so with all my might I asked for something, ANYTHING, to help me out of this situation!

Suddenly, power swelled up within me pouring out of every pore in my body and a sword with a bronze key-shaped blade with a circle at the hilt with one of half of it blue and the outer half red, the handle was yellow and attached to the end of it was a bronze mouse head-shaped keychain ( A.N. Think Sora's Kingdom Key with some minor color changes) The figure stopped it's advance and said: "Hey, hey, slow down kiddo. I'm not here to hurt you, I've come to help you." "Help me?" I asked confused. "Yeah, you see pal you are what's called a Nobody."

"I'm not nobody!" I shot back. "You don't understand, a Nobody is someone who has lost their heart but had a strong enough will to retain their mind and body and you my friend are special because you've managed to retain your human form." it replied. "Okay, but why can I not feel anger, fear, etc.?" I asked. It replied: "Because you have no heart it means you can feel emotions but you remember what it feels like right?" "Yeah, by the way, who are you?" I asked.

The figure lowered it hood revealing a man with black hair with streaks of gray hair tied in a long ponytail, a scar under his left eye and an eyepatch covering the outer one. "Name's Xigbar and if you want to know more," he extended his left arm, "take my hand." he said. I thought about it, in the short time I've been here I've found no answers about who I am or where I came from, no memories, how I appeared in this town or how this key-shaped weapon appeared in my hand.

Banishing the weapon I decided to take Xigbar up on his offer if only because of my thirst for knowledge and to see just how much they knew about me. I grabbed his outstretched hand. "Good choice kiddo. Now follow me." he said as he opened his outer hand and summoned another hole of darkness and followed him in the portal closing shortly after I entered.

KHKHKHHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_Well, I think that's enough for now, my hand's tired but Sora kept pestering me sayin something about want to see things from another point of view and I suppose Roxas wanted to know as well seeing he never saw me a whole lot. So I decided to write the story of my time and life as a part of Organization XIII and trust me, the story gets weirder when Sora gets involved but I'm getting ahead of myself again. Until then, good night. _


	2. Day I Cont And Induction Into Org XIII

_Here I am again. Sora managed to convince me to contuine this and seeing no reason to object, I complied. Nice start huh? To be honest, finding out I was a Nobody was shocking at best or at least an imatation of it. But finding out what exactly my weapon was and how I could wield it along with my connection to Sora was another matter by itself. Damn I hate getting ahead of myself! Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah..._

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

I Stepped out of what would learn later would be called a Dark Corridor and decided to take in my surroundings or what little there was. I was in a round room with gray almost white walls with dark gray lines running every conceivable way along the length of said walls and along the ceiling with various couches and tables littered about. Xigbar turned to me.

"Ain't much to see kiddo. This is The Gray Area where we receive missions from Saix. Nobody's here right now except me and The Superior."

"Who's The Superior?" I asked after about a minute of trying to find the right words to string together. "First of all, your picking up pretty fast on talking. Took Roxas about a week to start talking like a regular Nobody and second, The Superior is who runs the whole organization and his name is Xemnas." Xigbar said. "Can we meet him and who's Roxas?" I asked. Xigbar said is dull, almost deadpan voice: "Sure kiddo, in fact we're going to see him now and you'll see him soon we're just waiting for Saix to show before we do because he is second-in-command."

As if on cue, a Dark Corridor opened and emerged a man with gold eyes, long blue hair and an X over his face.

"I take it this is the newest acquisition?" he said in a calm, emotionless voice. "Yep, and let me tell you Saix, this kid looks to be a fast learner." Xigbar said. "We'll see. Come this way. Xemnas wishes to speak with you personally." The man named Saix replied. He opened a portal of darkness and gestured for me to enter. "Good luck kiddo." Xigbar replied.

Every fiber in my non-existent body screamed "Don't go!" But my curiosity got the better of me and entered. When I next emerged I was standing on a platform with an upside down heart with two holes in it and three arrows pointing upwards, left, and right engraved on the platform in a white, circular room with thrones of varying heights surrounding the platform. And in the tallest throne sat a man in a black coat who I assumed to be Xemnas sitting in a position that suggested he was waiting for me.

"Welcome. I'm glad to see that you have taken up Xigbar's offer. You have no memory of your past before Twilight Town and you seek answers as to why you can't feel emotions and why you wield the weapon you do. Do you want to know? Do want a purpose?" he said in low, booming voice. "Yes." I said. He waved his hand to the right and some letters appeared in front of me before the letters spun around me into a swirl. After a few seconds, Xemnas extended the fingers on his right hand causing the letters spinning to stop and in front were the same letters except with an x added.

"Madax." I said. Something resembling a simile appeared under his hood. " Number XV, The Hidden Key. The new you." he said.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_And that was when I was inducted into Organization XIII. I didn't know it then, but Xemnas had plans in store for me because just before I was "Born" Roxa's power and control of the Keyblade was weakening due to Xion absorbing Roxa's power and that he was starting to learn the truth and when I __came into the picture Xemnas knew then and there that he intended to use me as a backup in case Xion and Roxas were rendered "Unfit to serve in the Organization's best interest's." He decided to keep me hidden and train me in secret so that Xion couldn't affect me. His plan would have worked if it weren't for Axel..._


	3. Axel's Visit And The Station Of Awakenin

_It's funny, the situation I found myself in was not unlike another guy I saw in a game once. What was his name? Starwalker? Killerstar? Whatever, I was just inducted into Organization XIII but unlike the rest, Xemnas never acknowledged my existence in front of the outer members. The only one's who knew were Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix. When I was sent on missions, it was in secret and was told to keep my hood up at all times and if any of the outer members or anyone else found out, I was told to as Saix said: "Remove them." Luckily that never happened. Anyway, that's how things were until Axel came in..._

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Day 50

I was training doing a virtual mission late at night in The World That Never Was or at least what passes for night since it's always cloudy and the only source of illumination comes from the pale light of Kingdom Hearts. I had just finished when I heard hands clapping in a slow motion. "Amazing. Looks like Xemnas trains his toys well." "Axel!" I said surprised. Drawing on my Keyblade I redyed myself for battle.

"Whoa! Take it easy Madax, It's not as if I'm going to harm you." Axel said. "How do you know me?" I said shocked. "Do you think Xemnas could keep you a secret forever? Hardly. I want to ask: Have you heard of Xion and Roxas?" he said.

"Numbers XIII and XIV? Yeah." I said with a puzzled tone in my voice. "Good, so your not COMPLETELY in the dark. Lately Xion has been having flashes of a boy with dark-brown spiky hair and green-gray eyes so I started doing a little recon around the castle and found you. She said for me to tell you she thinks you, her, and Roxas should meet." he said.

"Why should I? I have standing orders from Saix not to go near her." I said. "Your really going to listen to Saix? Come on." Axel said as he walked over to me and put his arm around me. Deciding to hear him out I banished my keyblade. "Alright, tell me where." I said. "At the top of the clocktower in Twilight Town. We'll meet and then the icing on the cake." Axel said. "The icing on the cake? What's that?" I questioned.

"Man, your just as slow as Roxas was. You'll see when you get there." Axel said. He then opened a Dark Corridor and disappeared though it. After he left I began to wonder: "What does Xion want with me? What part does Roxas play in this and does she hold a clue to my past?"

Suddenly I was cut off from my thoughts by the arrival of Xemnas. "Number XV, what are you doing up so late?" he said. "Superior, I saw it fit to best keep training so that I may gather hearts more efficiently. Plus I couldn't sleep." I said purposely leaving out the part about meeting Axel until I knew more about his motives and what part Roxas and Xion play.

"Very well, I trust you know what to do should anyone find out about you." he said with a hint of maliciousness in his voice. "Yes sir Superior." I said mechanically. "(Having this drilled into you head everyday does have it benefits.)" I thought. Not long after, Xemnas vanished and I was left alone again. After about 2 more hours or what felt like 2 hours I decided to corridor to my bedroom, down on my bed, and before I knew it I drifted off into sleep.

When next I awoke I was in a strange place and standing on a red, round, stained-glass platform. I looked down and saw a picture of me laying down amongst a tropical, almost island background with Nobody symbols in small circles arranged in a circular pattern near the edge of the platform. And above my picture were four small circles with four people's heads in them, one was a silver-haired brunet with green eyes and one was a boy with cobalt blue eyes with brown spiky hair.

The outer figures were to blurred to make out but before I could examine further I heard a voice echo in my mind: **"You do not exist, yet the keyblade has chosen you. You are not the key, yet equally important. So much to do, so little time.**" The voice said. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I said to the voice but it continued on as if it ignored me.

"**Seek answers to your past fore it is in your past that the truth will be revealed and the wheels of destiny set in motion.**" "Your not making any sense! What about my past, what truth?" The voice didn't respond instead, a bright light engulfed me but the strange thing was I could see and almost in front of me were two figures with body structures that suggested they were boys. One of them looked the kid in the picture with brown spiky hair, but the outer I couldn't make out but for some strange reason he felt familiar to me, almost as if I knew him inside and out.

Before I could examine further they disappeared and I knew I was going to wake up soon. The voice spoke to me one more time: "The girl with black hair is the one you must seek for the key to the start of your journey begins with her." I awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw I was back in my bedroom with my keyblade in hand. "What was that place? What does Xion have to do with me? Is she and those boys connected to me somehow?" Before I could ponder the matter more, Saix walked into my bedroom and I immediately banished my keyblade.

"Your late, Xemnas told me to tell you your mission for today is a matter of great importance to the organization. Xion has gone off to Twilight Town without authorization and is to be brought back immediately to be disciplined. Axel and Roxas have been sent out to find her as well but I do not trust them and so I'm sending you to find her as well. Remember to keep your hood up and don't get spotted." he said.

"Yes sir Saix, she will be brought back." I said mechanically. "Very well." he said before leaving. Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep I opened a Dark Corridor to Twilight Town and stepped through it. "But not before I get some answers first." I said under my breath...

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_It's weird how life can throw curve balls at you doesn't it? I didn't know it then, but that one night that Axel came to see me and the dream I had forever altered and set me down a path that would lead to my destiny and indirectly cause the downfall of the organization with the help of Sora who has saved my skin a good amount of times and I the same. It seems like only yesterday when I went to Twilight Town to "Retrieve" Xion... _


	4. Finding Xion and Getting Answers

_Here we are again, Sorry I've been away for so long. Been traveling the worlds with Sora and let me tell you, he snores like a Behemoth and a pain in the ass to get out of bed. Anyway, where did I leave off? Oh that's right I was sent to "retrieve" Xion... _

As I exited the dark corridor just outside Sunset Station I looked around and saw that nothing had changed since I first came into existence. As I looked towards the clocktower I saw a figure sitting a position that suggested they were waiting for someone. Now being who I am I portaled to the top and found Xion looking at the perpetual sunset as if she had tuned out the rest of the world.

"Number XIV." I said. After a couple of seconds Xion turned her head as if finally acknowledging my presence, her blue eyes locking onto mine. "Hello Madax come sit." she said as if greeting an old friend. "You know Saix wants you back but I'll hold off until you tell me what I want to know." I told her matter of factly.

Unfazed by my brashness she simply gestured to sit beside her and seeing no harm in indulging her for the moment I lowered my hood and complied. "You want to know why you wield the keyblade, correct?" she said breaking the silence after a while. "That would be a good place to start." I said. "The keyblade you wield is special due to the fact it requires a strong heart and resolve and while you don't process a heart something else had fufilled that requirement. As to why, you are connected to a boy who while I can't place his name saved the worlds from the heartless a year ago using a weapon just like yours." She said as she ate her sea-salt ice cream.

"Well that answers the first question, but how do you know this? Who is this boy?" I said my apprehension getting the better of me for you see if you dangle a piece of information I can use, my patience becomes nonexistent (Ha). As she finished she simply told me, "Instead of me telling you, how about I show you?" She opened a dark corridor and gestured for me to step inside. Now every sense in my body was telling me not to go but my body moved as if on autopilot. Before I knew it we were in front of an old mansion that looked like it hadn't been lived in Kingdom Hearts knows how long. "Why are we here?" I demanded of Xion but instead of answering me she pointed to a room on the second floor with white curtains that served as a starching contrast to all the hues of gold and brown that adorned the mansion.

Not a word was exchanged during the time we had entered and climbed the stairs leading to the second floor. We turned right and ended up in front of the door leading to the white room. As we entered there was a boy with silver hair wearing a blindfold and an Organization XIII coat talking to a girl with blond hair and a white dress. "Hi Riku." Xion said as he turned and noticed us. "I take it you've decided Xion? And who's this?" the boy named "Riku" said. "Yes I have. she said and whispered into my ear: "Show him your keyblade.

Already suspicious of what of what was going on I decided to keep my thoughts to myself for the sake of information. I called my keyblade into existence and watched it as it glimmered from the sun hitting it's metal surface. Riku did what looked like he cocked an eye at my blade. "Another one huh? But there's something different about you, like we know each other but I don't remember where." he said deep in thought.

By now my patience was at it's limit. I said with emphasis: "As much as I'd like to stay here and chat I'd like to know who this boy that wielded the same weapon me, Xion, and Roxas use as he may hold the answers to who I was and why I was chosen to be this thing's wielder!" Riku smirked as apparently my attitude reminded him of someone else he knew. "Alright, but don't try anything stupid or else..." A bat-wing like blade appeared in his hand in a cloud of darkness and held it in a defensive manner. Having gotten my point across my voice returned to normal. "I have no interest in fighting you, my motives are aren't anything but sincere." I said in a calm voice that betrayed my years. Banishing the weapon Riku told me to follow him to the basement of the mansion leaving Xion with the blond girl. As we descended into the basement I told my silent guide: "You know you don't have to be so tense, I am genuinely interested." He seemed to relax at that or at least what looked like relief. On our way down we passed two pods that contained an anamorphic dog and duck sleeping peacefully and If I had a heart I'd be laughing my butt off right now.

Before long we entered into a small round room with a flower pod in the center connected by multiple wires. "Take a look." Riku said as I peered in and saw a boy with brown spiky hair wearing a red jumpsuit covered at the top by a black and white jacket with poofy pants."His name's Sora." Riku said almost as if plucking the thought from my head but as I touched the pod I felt a flash of pain, like my head was about to explode and soon all I saw was white...

_Hope that makes up for my absence on my retelling. Sora, get your ass out of my face! Anyway, see you soon._


End file.
